


Alliance

by AudreyParker (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Fringe, Haven (TV)
Genre: Chases, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Handcuffs, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/AudreyParker





	Alliance

Audrey raised her gun as she came around the corner, and shouted when she saw an armed woman.

"Audrey Parker, Haven Police Department! Freeze!"

The other blond woman shouted at the same time.

"Olivia Dunham, FBI! Freeze!"

"Who are you?"

"Audrey Parker, Haven Police Department! Are you deaf? Here, I'll show you my badge," Audrey said.

Audrey lowered her pistol, slowly reaching into her coat pocket and the FBI agent shouted at her.

"Don't! Keep your hands where I can see them!"

"What am I going to do, pull out another gun?"

Dunham sighed, and then spoke.

"Go ahead, but no sudden moves," she said.

Audrey nodded, reaching slowly into her coat pocket and pulling her badge.

"Nathan Wuornos, Haven PD! Put the gun down and put your hands where I can see them," Nathan shouted, aiming his gun at Dunham.

"It's ok, Nathan! She's with the FBI," Audrey called.  
Nathan lowered his pistol and spoke slowly.

"What are you doing here, Agent..."  
"Agent Olivia Dunham," Dunham said.

"What are you doing here Agent Dunham?"

"I'm tracking a serial killer," the blond agent said, "I had evidence he was here."  
"We're tracking a serial killer too," Audrey said, "Can we all just lower the guns?"

Audrey heard a quiet footstep behind her, and turned. Nathan had heard it too, but it was apparently not him. Audrey saw a man run by as a blur of brown. Dunham raised her pistol and took aim, firing twice. The man was too fast and her bullets punched into the wall behind him. Audrey, Nathan and Dunham took off in pursuit, Nathan leading as he was closer to the hallway. Dunham was last in the procession. Audrey came up behind the man, just behind him, and leapt, tackling him to the ground and smashing his jaw against the stone floor. She jammed her gun into his back and pulled him up. She slammed him into the wall and Nathan grabbed him by the collar. Dunham trained her gun on the man as Nathan slammed handcuffs onto him.  
"Whoa whoa, Nathan! I knew you had it in for me, but this? Really?"

"Duke."

Nathan spun the smuggler around and Audrey put her hand out to Dunham.  
"Dunham, he's a friend of ours, he wouldn't 'murder' anyone."

"Release me, Nate," Duke growled, "or you'll be sorry."

"Officer Parker, he's threatening an officer of the law."

"We're used to it. Nathan, let him go."

Nathan released Duke, and the man rubbed his wrists.

"Duke, what are you doing here? We came here in pursuit of a serial killer," Nathan said, "And why did you run?"

"It's a Trouble," Duke explained, "Once I start running, I can't stop without force. I couldn't stop myself. Nathan, Audrey, thank you for stopping me. And who might you be?"

"Agent Olivia Dunham, FBI," Dunham said, "You must be Duke Crocker?"

"Whose Trouble is it?"

"It's mine," a woman's voice said, "I got a virus that makes my Trouble contagious. Duke here was trying to help and he caught my Trouble. I'm Eva. Eva Milton."

"What's a Trouble?"

"The Troubles are put simply a bunch of superhuman abilities that certain people in Haven possess. It's not a blessing though. Sometimes the Troubles' given abilities aren't negative, but there's always side effects that are negative," Duke explained.

"So hers is super speed that can't be controlled?"

"Yes."

"Eva can't be the killer," Nathan said, "her Trouble is superspeed, the Trouble that the killer used was a super-sonic one that exploded the eardrums."

 


End file.
